Lost Sailors
by Lena Sauran
Summary: Once upon a time was a era of great peace reigned by five powers, but it was not to last as the sixth power decended from darkness to crush the five and send them to the future.. A fic co-written with Jessica Willmington Bailey. Please R/R
1. It's all an Illusion

Lost Sailors  
By: Jessica Willmington Bailey and Lena Sauran  
  
Okay loyal readers, since my feedback for Mina's Lovelife has been so enormous, I figured that I would start another one.   
This story is A.R (Alternate Reality, for those who can't figure it out) and involves characters that my friend Lena   
(love ya babe) and I made up.  
  
Sailor Moon and Co. do not belong to me, gee darn! The characters (Sun, Star, Illusion, and Earth) are copyrighted to Lena   
and myself, so please ask first. Profiles for all of these characters are available upon request.  
  
Now that all the technical crap is taken care of, on with the story.  
  
Chapter 1: It's all an Illusion  
  
~Silver Millennium~  
  
"We're under attack!"  
"Get to the armory!"  
  
"What? What's happening?" Mirage asked.  
  
"Queen Beryl is attacking. Follow me to safety, Lady Mirage." A guard commanded.  
  
"Not on your life, pal. I'm not a sailor scout for nothing!" Mirage protested.  
  
Grabbing at her cumbersome skirts, she ran to the balcony. She thrust her hand up into the sky and shouted her   
transformation phrase.  
  
"Illusion Crystal Activate!" she yelled.  
  
In a flash of white and yellow, there stood Sailor Illusion, a sailor from the Andromeda System. She made her way to the   
other scouts. She gasped and covered her mouth at the sight before her. The carnage was terrible; Beryl's army had killed   
most of the foot soldiers of the moon. Now everything depended on the Sailor Scouts. The sky was black and seemed to be   
laughing at them.  
  
"Mars Fire Ignite!"  
"Mercury Bubbles Blast!"  
"Jupiter Thunder Crash!"  
"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!"  
"Illusion Spirit Beam!"  
"Uranus World Shaking!"  
"Neptune Deep Submerge!"  
  
The attacks were fired at the creature in the sky, which absorbed them and fired them back.  
  
Sailor Illusion cried out in pain and then death's sleepy hand reached through the darkness to seize her.  
  
~Moncal, France, 1816~  
  
Lady DeBarise cried out in the pain of labor.  
  
A day later, she gave birth to a gorgeous baby girl. The child had tiny curls of lavender hair and large red eyes. On her   
forehead was a starburst, the birthmark of her heritage. Strangely to the mid-wife, the mark disappeared after the child   
stopped crying. Choosing to ignore the strange event, the mid-wife returned the little girl to her mother's waiting arms.  
  
"What happened to the mark, Luisa?" Lady DeBarise asked.  
  
Afraid that her mistress was displeased the girl lied.  
  
"What mark, milady? I saw no mark." Luisa said.  
  
"I guess it was an illusion played on my mind." The noble woman sighed.  
  
"You are overly tired, my dear. Please rest." Lord DeBarise said from the doorway.  
  
"Look, dear. Isn't she beautiful?"  
  
"She's just as beautiful as her mother."  
  
"Jacque, what should we name her?"  
  
"Well, she just popped up into our lives like a dream. I say we name her 'Mirage'." He answered.  
  
"Perfect. Don't you think so, my little Mirage?"  
  
The baby cooed in agreement.  
  
~Moncal, France, 1836~  
  
"You, Mirage DeBarise, are accused of Heresy and connection with the devil. How do you plea?" the magistrate asked.  
  
"Not guilty. I am no witch, your honor." The young woman replied.  
  
"How do you explain not growing any older?" one of her so-called friends shouted.  
  
"Why are you doing this? Not four years ago, you were all my trusted friends, why do you hate me so?" Mirage pleaded   
with the angry mob.  
  
"Mirage DeBarise, you are hereby found guilty of heresy. Punishment is banishment." The magistrate decreed.  
  
Her family and friends watched silently as royal officials, who escorted her to harbor, led her out of the Town Square.   
There they put her on a miserable, daft ship to England with a threat. If she ever returned to France, she would be burned   
at the stake for heresy.  
  
Alone and afraid, she rode of the ship to England. Once reaching England, she found a job as a handmaiden to a young   
English noblewoman.   
  
~Winchester, England, 1867~  
  
Mirage watched as Victoria died before her eyes. Over the years, the two had become as close as any two friends could be.   
Mirage was Victoria's best friend and best kept secret. Mirage lived alone with Victoria in her enormous house in the   
country.   
  
Victoria looked at her friend from her bed.  
  
"Mirage, you are still the same young woman that I met so long ago. How do you do it? Is it magic?" Victoria asked.  
  
"I don't think so, it's more like a curse. I have to watch all of the people that I love die. Including you, dear friend."   
Mirage replied, clasping her friend's hand in her own.  
  
Victoria died shortly after that.  
  
Unknown to Mirage, Victoria had left her vast fortune to Mirage with a note. The note read:   
  
If I can not be with you throughout the entirety of your life, I want you to be well taken care of. I have left you my house   
and all of my assets are now yours. Take care, my friend.  
Adieu,  
Lady Victoria Edmunds  
~London, England, 1923~  
  
"Here you are, Ms. Edmunds, the deed to the store." The man said, handing her a folded piece of paper.  
  
"Thank you." Mirage replied, taking the paper and checking to make sure that everything was in proper order.  
  
"If you don't mind my asking, what kind of store will you be running?"  
  
"I was thinking a Magic Shop." Mirage said with a smile.  
  
~London, England, 1971~  
  
Over the years, Mirage had made a life for herself in England. She had had some interesting adventures in her lifetime.   
While on a business trip to Italy, she found and exquisite gem with white and yellow swirls in it. The woman, who sold it   
to her said that it was important that she have it, it would change the future. Confused by the woman, yet intrigued,   
Mirage had bought the stone.  
  
The stone's carrying case had a starburst on it and felt oddly familiar in her hand. She carried the brooch with her at   
all times. It gave her a strange sense of strength and confidence.  
  
~London, England, 1992~  
  
Her store had had burglars, muggers and its fair share of strange things, but nothing had prepared Mirage for   
a nega-monster.  
  
It just came into her store one day screaming its name and that it wanted energy. She panicked and shrunk behind the   
counter. She gave herself a little pep talk and then popped back up to face the monster.  
  
"No way am I going to let you hurt my customers. On behalf of Illusions and Dreams everywhere, I'll punish you." She said,   
pointing at the monster.  
  
The monster, unimpressed by Mirage's bravado, picked Mirage up by the neck and held her against the wall. She felt   
lightheaded and knew that she was in real trouble.  
  
"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" a voice yelled.  
  
The monster cried out in pain and dropped Mirage.  
  
"Hold it right there, negasleeze! I won't allow you to hurt these innocent people." The blonde challenged.  
  
Mirage gripped her brooch and felt a strong surge. She clasped her head in her hand.  
  
"Why does all of this feel so familiar?" she asked herself.  
  
She heard a cry and her head shot up. The creature had Sailor V cornered and was beginning to drain her energy.  
  
"She needs my help! Illusion Crystal Activate!" she cried.  
  
She transformed and was quite surprised. She reappeared in a short yellow skirt with a white bodice and a yellow   
and white ascot. She also had pink bows on her front and back. Elbow length gloves with yellow poofy things at the elbow,   
yellow strappy heels, and a yellow choker completed the outfit.  
  
She placed her hands at her sides and bent her elbows in. Two balls of light, one yellow one white, formed in her hands.   
Placing her hands in front of her, she fired the attack.  
  
"Illusion Spirit Beam!"  
  
The attack hit the monster squarely in the chest and dusted it.  
  
"Another Sailor Scout?!" Sailor V exclaimed.  
  
"A Sailor what?" Mirage asked.  
  
"A Sailor Scout. You are Sailor Illusion, Mirage." Artemis explained.  
  
"Okay, now that is really good, miss. A very good act." Mirage said, pointing to Artemis.  
  
"It's no trick, Mirage." Artemis said.  
  
"Stop that!" Mirage squeaked.  
  
"Sit down, Mirage, you're in for a shock." Sailor V said, quietly.  
  
"My name is Artemis. I am a guardian to the Sailor Scouts."  
  
"So you really can talk, Artemis, was it?" Mirage asked.  
  
"Yes, I can."  
  
Mirage looked around and noticed that people were starting to wake up.  
  
"Maybe we should do this elsewhere. My customers are beginning to stir." Mirage suggested.  
  
"I agree, Sailor Illusion. Come on, Artemis, we'll take this somewhere more private."  
  
The two Sailor Scouts and the cat quickly exited the shop and made their way to the warehouse district.  
  
"I still don't understand. I lived in another galaxy a millennium ago? And I was a Sailor Scout then too?"  
  
"Maybe this would be easier if I gave you what little of the things that I remember about the Silver Millennium.   
Please close your eyes."  
  
Mirage did as she was asked. Images of a time of prosperity and peace filled her mind. Images that her heart remembered.   
Then the chaos and destruction, the things of nightmares, filled her mind and left her close to tears.  
  
"Beryl." Mirage said, her eyes flashing from a sad green to a stormy dark blue.  
  
"Yes, Beryl. She and her negaverse have resurfaced here in this time and we need your help to defeat them." Artemis said.  
  
"She got out?! How?"  
  
"We're not really sure. But, Luna is in Tokyo and she was reawakened four of the five inner scouts there." Artemis replied.  
  
"But there are only four inner scouts and one of them is here." Mirage said, motioning to Mina.  
  
"Wrong. Queen Serenity activated Sailor Moon, the Sailor Scout of the Moon and leader of the Sailor Scouts."  
  
"So I'm guessing that Luna doesn't know about Sailor V here, does she?" Mirage replied.  
  
"No, but Sailor Venus and I are going to join the other scouts soon. But since you've appeared, all three of us will be   
going to Tokyo."  
  
"Not me. I have a life here, my shop, my friends." Mirage protested.  
  
"None of that will matter if Queen Beryl rules the universe."  
  
"Artemis is right, Mirage. If you ever want to be able to live in peace, we have got to get rid of the negaverse."  
  
"Okay, just a minute. I am supposed to give up my life to work with people that I don't even know that well?" Mirage asked.  
  
"Exactly." Artemis agreed.  
  
"Well, I guess there's only one thing left to do…" Mirage trailed off.  
  
"And what is that?" Sailor V asked.  
  
"Well, MINA, I guess I have to sell my shop and join up with the Sailor Scouts." Mirage finished with a sigh.  
  
"Right, Sailor Illusion. Welcome back to being a Sailor Scout." Artemis said.  
  
*Good-bye normal life* "Artemis I have one question, what happened to Andromeda after the fall of the moon kingdom?"  
  
"I'm not sure, Mirage."  
  
~Tokyo, Japan, a few months later~  
  
Sailor Venus and Sailor Illusion watched as Tuxedo Mask battled with Zoisite.  
  
"He may lose this fight, Venus." Illusion said, quietly.  
  
"Well, it's our job to see that he doesn't. You take care of this and I'll go help the scouts."  
  
"Right."  
  
Illusion felt her partner leave and she watched the fight.  
  
"Illusion Spirit Beam!"  
  
She smirked as her attack sliced Zoisite's wrist and the general cried out in pain.  
  
"Who threw that?" Zoisite asked.  
  
Not bothering to answer, Illusion watched Tuxedo Mask make his exit. When Zoisite turned away, she made her's as well.  
  
She quickly made her way to where Venus was perched. Below them, the other scouts were in trouble. Malachite and Zoisite   
had them trapped in a quickly shrinking bubble of negative energy. The scouts were losing their battle and the negacreeps   
were enjoying it. They demanded the rainbow crystal that Tuxedo Mask had for the lives of the scouts.  
  
"…I'll give you the crystals." Tuxedo Mask said, stepping out of the shadows.  
  
"Now that's more like it, hand them over, we haven't got all day." Zoisite smirked.  
  
"I think it's time for our entrance." Illusion said.  
  
"Right." Venus agreed.  
  
"He's not giving you anything, Negasleeze!" the two said in unison.  
  
The two generals looked up to see the back to back silhouettes of Sailor Illusion and Sailor Venus.  
  
The two scouts jumped down to face the two negaverse generals.  
  
"Who are you?" Malachite asked.  
  
"On behalf of love and beauty, I'm Sailor Venus."  
  
"On behalf of Illusions and Dreams everywhere, I'm Sailor Illusion."  
  
"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!"  
  
Venus' beam slashed Malachite's hands, breaking the forcefield, setting the other scouts free.  
  
"She broke the forcefield!" Zoisite exclaimed.  
  
"Hey! They're the rest of our team, you guys." Sailor Moon said.  
  
"What?" the others asked, looking at the two new sailors.  
  
"Look, we didn't come here to throw some scout jamboree." Zoisite snapped.  
  
Malachite and Zoisite froze in mid-threat.  
  
"But we can beat them!" Zoisite cried.  
  
"We'd better hit it." Malachite said.  
  
"We're in for an earful." Zoisite sighed.  
  
"You got lucky this time, scouts, but remember everyone's luck runs out. We'll be back." Malachite said as the two   
disappeared.  
  
"They're our new scouts." Moon whispered.  
  
"That's right, and I'm their guardian Artemis."  
  
Artemis flirted with Luna for a little while and the scouts introduced themselves.  
  
"Are either of you the moon princess that we are looking for?" Sailor Moon asked.  
  
"I don't know." Venus said  
  
"I don't think so." Illusion said, quietly.  
  
"Well, gotta go." Venus said.  
  
Illusion, Venus and Artemis left quickly.  
  
"That was a little rude, Venus." Illusion said.  
  
"Well, we'll have plenty of time to get acquainted later, Mirage." Venus said, as she detransformed  
  
"I suppose so." Mirage replied, following suit.  
  
~the next day~  
  
"Mirage, Mina, We're going to be late to the scout meeting if you two don't hurry up." Artemis said.  
  
"Coming." Mina said as she rushed down the stairs followed closely by Mirage.  
  
The trio was walking towards the meeting when Mirage and Mina stopped dead in their tracks.  
  
"What is it, girls?" Artemis asked.  
  
"Major negavibes." Mirage said.  
  
"I think it's coming form the Starlight Tower." Mina added.  
  
"I'll check it out, Mina. You go get the others." Mirage said.  
  
"Be careful, Mirage." Artemis said.  
  
"Don't worry, I will." She replied.  
  
Mirage walked towards the building. Once she arrived, she placed her hand on it. The moment that she touched it, a spark   
was emitted. Mirage looked up just in time to see a red bubble vanish through one of the upper windows. The next instance,   
thunder crashed and the building changed into an evil looking citadel.  
  
*I hope that they get here soon.* "Illusion Crystal Activate!"  
  
Sailor Illusion tried to find a way into the building, but turned up nothing.  
  
The other scouts arrived in short time and Mercury began to scan the tower.  
  
"Is there anyway into that building, Mercury?" Mars asked.  
  
"No, all of the exits are sealed. Wait a minute. There is an elevator moving towards the top floor."  
  
"Anybody in it?" Illusion asked.  
  
"Serena and Darien are in it!" Mercury exclaimed.  
  
"We have to get into that building, scouts." Luna said.  
  
"I call upon the forces of thunder and lightening, help me bust into that building. Jupiter Thunder Crash!"  
  
Jupiter's attack demolished the door, much to the surprise of the other four.  
  
"Nothing like the direct approach." Jupiter said.  
  
The scouts rushed into the building, hurrying to save their endangered leader.  
  
A terrible sight greeted the scouts. Sailor Moon was crying over Tuxedo Mask's unconscious body. A single tear slid down   
Sailor Moon's face and a flash of light momentarily blinded the scouts. When their eyes adjusted they saw the formation   
of the Silver Crystal. The crescent moon wand combined with the crystal and Sailor Moon reached for it.  
  
"It's Sailor Moon…"  
"She's the moon princess."  
"Who'd a thought?"  
"We've finally found her, Artemis."  
"And it's about time."  
"Cosmic Moon Power!" Princess Serenity whispered, blasting Zoisite into a nearby stone pillar.  
  
A few hushed words were said between the Princess and Darien.  
  
"We are free." She said as she changed back to Sailor Moon and promptly fainted.  
  
"Sailor Moon!" the scouts cried as they rushed over to her.  
  
"Is she going to be alright, Mercury?" Jupiter asked.  
  
"She just fainted." Mercury replied.  
  
"All of this must have been too much for the poor girl, it just over-loaded her royal circuits." Artemis said.  
  
"How princess-like." Illusion said with a sigh.  
  
"You'd better enjoy your little reunion because your princess is going back in history." Zoisite wheezed.  
  
"Zoisite, you're trembling!" Malachite cried.  
  
"Help me, Malachite, before they find their way out and take the crystal with them."  
  
"Don't worry, they'll never find the way out of here." Malachite said as the two vanished.  
  
"Come on, Darien. You gotta wake-up." Mars said, shaking Darien.  
  
"Come on, you guys, we've got to get them out of here." Illusion said.  
  
"And where do you think you're going?" Malachite asked.  
  
The sailor scouts flanked Sailor Moon and Mercury stayed with the unconscious super-heroine.  
  
"You wanna get to her, you'll have to go through us first, pretty boy." Venus challenged.  
  
"Don't worry, it's not her that I'm after." Malachite said.  
  
Darien's body began to glow red.  
  
"Oh no! They're after Darien." Venus exclaimed.  
  
"Don't worry, scouts, you'll get your turn." Malachite said, disappearing once again.  
  
"Oh no, Darien. What are they going to do with him?" Mars asked in a whisper.  
  
"I don't know, Mars, but we need to get her out of here before Malachite gets back." Illusion said.  
  
"It's very strange. This place is lie a dimensional rift, but I think that I've found a way out." Mercury said, typing   
furiously on her mini-data computer.  
  
"Good work, Mercury. Jupiter, since you're the strongest, you pick up Sailor Moon and when you get tired, we can switch."  
Venus said.  
  
"Got it." Jupiter replied.  
  
Illusion and Mars helped Jupiter get Sailor Moon on her back.  
  
"Lead the way, mercury." Venus said.  
  
The six scouts followed Mercury's directions and seemed hopelessly lost.  
  
"We'd better find a way out of here soon. She may be a princess, but she's not light." Jupiter said, shifting under the   
weight slightly.  
  
"I heard that." Sailor Moon mumbled.  
  
"She's awake." Mercury cried.  
  
"Thank goodness." Illusion replied.  
  
Sailor Moon looked around groggily, trying to remember where she was and how she got there. Her eyes flashed in recognition   
and tears of fear and worry automatically filled her eyes.  
  
"Do you remember where we are, Sailor Moon?" Jupiter asked.  
  
"Where's Tuxedo Mask? You didn't abandon him, did you?" she asked.  
  
"Of course not! The negaverse took him." Mars yelled  
  
"Was he okay?" Sailor Moon asked.  
  
"We don't know, he seemed to be hurt pretty badly." Mars replied.  
  
"Oh, Darien." Sailor Moon whispered as she sat down.  
  
"We have a big battle ahead of us, scouts, now that the negaverse has Darien, we're in for a big fight." Luna said.  
  
"So what you are saying is that our battle with them has just begun." Mercury said, typing on her computer.  
  
"Right, Mercury, we need to pull together as a team if we want to defeat the negaverse." Artemis replied.  
  
"Count me out, I don't want to fight." Sailor Moon said.  
  
"What! You can't mean that." Venus said.  
  
"Sailor Moon, we need you. You're our leader." Jupiter said.  
  
"No, I'm not! I just want to be a normal teenager. Not Sailor Moon, Moon Princess, Moon anything! I can't do this, I could   
barely handle being Sailor Moon and now I'm the Moon Princess. This is too much. Oh, Darien…" she cried.  
  
"Sailor Moon!" Mars started.  
  
"Leave me alone, Mars. I don't need this right now." Sailor Moon said.  
  
"I have to say, I never thought you were much of a leader but I know I was wrong." Mars said, tears in her violet eyes.  
  
"I was really proud of you today, Sailor Moon." Luna said.  
  
"Yeah, you really nailed that creep Zoisite." Illusion said.  
  
"Mercury, get us out of here. I want to go home." Moon said.  
  
"You're not going anywhere." Malachite snapped.  
  
The scouts quickly surrounded Sailor Moon. Venus stood in front, Jupiter and Mars on the right and Illusion and Mercury   
on the left.  
  
"It's not you that I'm after, girls, but the one that you are protecting. Now step aside and you won't be hurt." Malachite   
said.  
  
"Dream on! No way are you getting to her or the crystal." Jupiter said.  
  
"It's not a fight that I'm looking for, but if you want on, you'll get one." Malachite replied.  
  
"Jupiter Thunder,"  
"Venus Crescent Beam,"  
  
"Crash!"  
"Smash!"  
  
The two attacks hit Malachite's forcefield.  
  
"Ha, pitiful." Malachite sneered.  
  
He formed a ball in his hands and fired the lightening and energy at the two lead scouts.  
  
The two screamed out in pain as they were electrocuted and then collapsed.  
  
"Jupiter! Venus!" the four others cried.  
  
"Oh you are going to pay for that!" Illusion said.  
  
"Oh, I'm shaking." Malachite taunted.  
  
"Get her out of here, Mercury." Mars said over her shoulder.  
  
"You scouts are really stupid if you think that you can beat me."  
  
"Well, Mars, what do you say we show this guy what the sailor scouts are all about." Illusion said.  
  
"I'm with you, Illusion." Mars replied.  
  
"Mars Fire,"  
"Illusion Spirit,"  
  
"Ignite!"  
"Beam!"  
  
The two attacks once again hit Malachite's shield and he fired them back.  
  
Illusion cried out in pain as she was burned by Mars' flame and her own attack. She collapsed alongside Mars.  
  
"Mars! Illusion!" Mercury and Moon cried.  
  
"Step aside, Mercury." Malachite said.  
  
"Go bleach your roots, creep." Mercury said, taking a defensive stance in front of Sailor Moon.  
  
Malachite fired an attack and neutralized Mercury.  
  
"My friends." Moon whispered.  
  
"Give me the Imperium Silver Crystal!" Malachite demanded.  
  
*Oh no, I'm toast.* Sailor Moon thought, shrinking away from the negaverse general.  
  
*No you're not*  
*You can do it*  
*Our future is counting on you*  
*You know what to do*  
*We believe in you*  
  
Her friends' encouragement gave her the strength to face Malachite.  
  
"You and your queen can go to hell, Malachite. You are not going to defeat me and you're never getting my crystal!"   
Sailor Moon cried.  
  
"Grr. Ugh! This is for Zoisite!" Malachite said as he fired his attack.  
  
"Cosmic Moon Power!"  
  
The two attacks collided and Malachite, knowing he was the weaker of the two, vanished.  
  
Sailor Moon collapsed to her knees *Whoa! Where did that come from?*.  
  
She looked at her friends, they were her future and she knew that they would always stand by her through whatever mess   
that she got herself in. They were all going to be okay and she had defeated Zoisite and Malachite by herself. *Maybe I can   
do this after all.*  
  
The scouts all woke up and found their princess watching the sunrise.  
  
"Hey, girl. Are you going to be alright?" Venus asked.  
  
"Yeah." *I will set you free again, Tuxedo Mask.* Sailor Moon replied.  
  
*****************************************************************  
to be continued….  
  
Next time on Lost Sailors…  
Prince Endymion the bad makes his first betrayal.  
  
Hope you liked it. Email all comments to: venusangel27@hotmail.com .  
  
Love ya tons,  
Jessica Willmington Bailey  
  
Check out these sites:  
Princessmercury.cjb.net/  
Princesstyla.cjb.net/  



	2. Past of Venus and Illusion Resurface

Lost Sailors  
By: Jessica Willmington Bailey and Lena Sauran  
Rating: PG-13  
  
This story is A.R (Alternate Reality, for those who can't figure it out)   
and involves characters that my friend Lena Sauran and I made up.  
  
Sailor Moon and Co. do not belong to me, gee darn! The characters (Sun,   
Star, Illusion, and Earth) are copyrighted to Lena   
and myself, so please ask first. Profiles for all of these characters are   
available upon request.  
  
Now that all the technical crap is taken care of, on with the story.  
  
Chapter 2: The Pasts of Venus and Illusion Revealed  
  
Mirage sat at the sailor scout meeting and listened to the concerns of the   
other sailor scouts. It seemed to Mirage that Serena seemed to be taking   
everything on her shoulders and was bottling up her emotions. Mirage almost   
smacked Artemis when he said that Serena had 'better snap out of it soon'.  
  
"Give her a break, Artemis. She's lost someone that she really cared about.   
She's just heartbroken." Raye said.  
  
*I never thought about it before but Raye was really close to Darien.*   
Mirage thought.  
  
"She just needs someone to cheer her up." Mina said.  
  
"I suppose that I could go and try." Mirage said.  
  
"I'll go too." Mina added.  
  
The others nodded and the two partners left.  
  
"Raye and Darien were an item weren't they?" Mirage asked.  
  
"According to Lita and Amy, they dated for a while, but nothing serious.   
Not like what Darien and Serena have." Mina replied.  
  
The two reached Serena's house and her mother answered the door.  
  
"Hello, Mrs. Tsukino. Is Serena home?" Mirage asked.  
  
"And you would be?" she asked.  
  
"We're friends of Serena's. I'm Mina Aino and this is Mirage Edmunds." Mina   
replied.  
  
"Oh, well come on in, girls. She's in her room. I'm a little worried about   
her. She's barely come out of her room in a week."  
  
The two girls went down the hall to Serena's room and walked in quietly.   
They found Serena crying over an advertisement.  
  
"Hey, girl." Mina said.  
  
"What's going on?" Mirage asked.  
  
"Mirage, Mina. How did you get in?" Serena asked.  
  
"Your mother." Mirage replied.  
  
Serena sighed and looked at the ad again.  
  
"what's that?" Mina asked, peering over Serena's shoulder.  
  
"An ad for a new salon downtown." Serena said, quietly.  
  
"Wanna go and check it out?" Mirage asked.  
  
"Sure." Serena said, unenthusiastically.  
  
The trio made their way to the new salon. Mina looked at the princess and   
smiled slightly.  
  
"Serena, you've got something in your hair." Mina said.  
  
"Oh, get it out." Serena squealed.  
  
Mina pulled the small twig out of her friend's hair.  
  
"Ow, that hurt." Serena said, rubbing her head.  
  
"Opps! I got some your hair too. Sorry." Mina apologized.  
  
Soon they reached the salon. Mirage shivered involuntarily upon entering and   
shrugged it off. They got Serena situated and sat down in the chairs in the   
front room. Mirage picked up and magazine and started flipping through it.  
  
"Something about this place isn't right…" she said, quietly.  
  
"I know what you mean." Mina replied.  
  
"We can help you now, ladies."  
  
"We're just waiting for a friend." Mirage said  
  
"Well, you could try our hair steamer treatment." The girl replied.  
  
"No thank you." Mirage replied.  
  
"Come on, it's free." The girl pleaded.  
  
Mina glanced at her partner out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"You can if you want to, Mina. I don't mind." Mirage replied, turning the   
page of the magazine.  
  
Mina stood up and looked at her partner. She followed the girl with a shrug.   
Mirage glanced up from her magazine and saw Mina take out her signature bow.   
Mirage sighed and went back to her magazine. Her head shot up when she heard   
Mina cry out in pain. Mirage stood up and hurried towards her partner.  
  
"Hey, nut-job, back off!" Mirage shouted.  
  
The woman glared at her and the other workers sprayed some sort of knock out   
gas in the rest of the shop. Mirage covered her mouth and ducked under the   
gas. She saw Serena creeping under the fog and understood what was going on.   
Pulling out her brooch, she raised it over her head.  
  
"Illusion Crystal Activate!" she yelled.  
  
She transformed and confronted the monster along with Sailor Moon.  
  
"Hey, you. I believe that I'm the one that you're looking for. I'm Sailor   
Moon. I fight for love and justice and on behalf of the moon, I will punish   
you."  
  
"On behalf of Illusions and Dreams, I am Sailor Illusion."  
  
"We are sailor scouts and you're up for a make-over." They said together.  
  
The monster fired a round of scissors at the two and they dodged. Illusion   
landed beside Mina and checked on her. She was okay, just weak from the gas.  
  
"I want the Silver Crystal." The monster screeched.  
  
"Want in one hand and shit in the other one, see which on fills faster."   
Illusion snapped.  
  
"Be quiet!" the monster said.  
  
It blasted Sailor Illusion into a wall and pinned her there with scissors.   
The monster then returned it's attentions to Sailor Moon.  
  
"Sailor Moon, get out of here. Run!" Illusion shouted.  
  
Just as Sailor Moon was about to heal the monster, a rose flew down and   
sliced her wrist, causing her to drop the Crescent Moon Wand. Sailor Moon   
yelped and stared at the rose.  
  
"Tuxedo Mask?" she asked, turning around.  
  
"Good evening, Sailor Moon." He said.  
  
Mirage looked from Tuxedo Mask to the rose and the flower changed from dark   
red to black. *Something is wrong here…*  
  
"I want the crystal, Sailor Moon." He said.  
  
"What?" Sailor Moon gasped.  
  
"I really don't want to hurt you, Sailor Moon. Just give me the crystal and   
you won't be harmed."  
  
"Traitor. What have they done to you?" she asked.  
  
"Just give me the crystal." He yelled  
  
Sailor Moon backed away and looked at Tuxedo Mask, tears in her eyes.  
  
"Queen Beryl wants that crystal. Get her."  
  
Sailor Moon cried out in fear and ran out of the shop. The monster and Tuxedo   
Mask followed close behind.  
  
"Venus Power!"  
  
Sailor Venus appeared and she rushed over to Illusion. Helping her down, the   
two hurried after Sailor Moon.  
  
"Venus Crescent Beam, Smash!"  
"Illusion Spirit Beam!"  
  
The two attacks hit the monster in the back and Sailor Moon pulled out the   
Crescent Moon Wand.  
  
"Moon Healing Activation!"  
  
The workers of Slick Chicks appeared in place of the monster. Jupiter, Mars,   
and Mercury also made the scene.  
  
"Tuxedo Mask, are you alright?" Mars asked, starting towards him.  
  
"Keep your distance, Mars." Illusion said.  
  
"He's no friend of ours. He's been brainwashed by the Negaverse. It's true,   
that monster was taking orders from him." Venus added.  
  
"He's Beryl's man now and don't think for a second that he's working with   
anyone but her." Illusion finished.  
  
"They're right. Now I want that crystal and I will fight everyone of you   
brats to get it." Tuxedo Mask said.  
  
Tuxedo Mask suddenly became quiet. *Telepathy.* Illusion thought with a   
frown.  
  
"You got lucky this time, girls. But next time, I'm not leaving without that   
crystal." He said, retreating through a portal.  
  
"Hey, Sailor Moon, are you alright?" Jupiter asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be okay." Sailor Moon sighed.  
  
"Well, it's been a long day. You should all go home and get some rest." Luna   
said.  
  
"Actually, I have a craving for double-decker cheeseburgers, french fries   
and triple, hot fudge sundaes!" Serena said.  
  
"I have to say that I'm happy to have the goofy, food-crazed, Serena back."   
Artemis said.  
  
"Why the sudden change, Serena?" Mina asked.  
  
"I just came up with a wicked cool plan to get Darien back!" Serena said   
with a giggle.  
  
The group laughed at their leader.  
  
"Yep, I'll just have to de-brainwash him. Oh and when he's back to normal…   
ugh am I going to tell that guy off!" Serena added.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mirage or one of the other scouts stuck close to Serena over the next few   
days. *It would seem that they are trying to find out who Sailor Moon is,   
but why use Darien? He already knows that Serena is Sailor Moon. Unless   
Beryl erased that part of his memory also.* Mirage thought.  
  
"MIRAGE!" Ms. Lomen yelled.  
  
"Huh? What?" Mirage asked, blinking.  
  
"I asked you to name the time period of the witching times."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"What time in history were women prosecuted as witches?"  
  
Mirage's eyes filled with tears and she stood up. She ran out of the room   
and down the hallway.  
  
"Mirage! Come back!" Ms. Loman yelled after her.  
  
Mirage ran out of the school and cried under a large tree. She felt a hand   
on her shoulder and she looked up. Mina was there looking very concerned   
about her friend and partner.  
  
"Mirage, what's wrong?" Mina asked.  
  
Mirage quickly wiped her tears away.  
  
"It's nothing, Mina. I'm just being a ninny." Mirage whispered.  
  
"It has to be something to get you this upset. Why don't you tell me?" Mina   
said, sitting on the grass next to Mirage.  
  
"It's just something that someone said."  
  
"Your teacher said that she asked you a question and you freaked out."  
  
"It has something to do with my past."  
  
"You can tell me, Mirage. No matter what, you will still be my best friend."  
  
"Well, as you know, I was born before you were."  
  
"Nine months before." Mina said with a nod.  
  
"No, Mina, I was born a long time before you were. I was born in 1816 in   
France. I'm 176 years old."  
  
"But that's impossible!" Mina exclaimed.  
  
"Mina, we are Sailor Scouts, we have different abilities then normal people   
do. Slowed Aging, our powers, everything about is different."  
  
"Okay, but that still doesn't explain why you freaked out at a question."  
  
"She asked me about the witching times....I lived through that, Mina. I was   
one of the countless innocents punished for imaginary witchcraft." Mirage   
said.  
  
"Oh, Mirage, I'm so sorry." Mina said.  
  
"It just brought back a lot of painful memories from my past that I thought   
that I was over. Like I said before, I was just being a ninny."  
  
"No, Mirage. You weren't. Even I have times that I cry over her past."  
  
"Katrina and Alan?"  
  
"Yes." Mina said, looking at the grass.  
  
Mirage looked at the blonde next to her.  
  
"You know, Mina, you are probably the closest thing that I will ever get to   
a sister." Mirage said, smiling slightly.  
  
"That is probably the nicest thing that anyone has said to me in a time."   
Mina said, tears filing her eyes.  
  
"Now don't you start crying too." Mirage giggled.  
  
They both laughed and Mina hugged the lavender haired girl. Mirage was   
slightly surprised, but hugged Mina back. The two stood up and were headed   
back to class when the school bell rang, signaling the end of the school   
day. Mirage sighed and the two made their ways to their classes to gather   
their things.  
  
"Are you alright, Ms. Edmunds?" Ms. Loman asked.  
  
"Yes, I am sorry for disturbing the class, Ms. Loman."  
  
"That's alright, Mirage. I was more worried about you then the class time."  
  
"Thank you, Ms. Loman."  
  
"You're welcome. I will see you tomorrow, Mirage." her teacher said with a   
smile.  
  
"Yes, have a nice day, Ms. Loman."  
  
Mirage met Mina in at the front gate and the two made their way home.  
  
"Do we have enough time to go home before the meeting?" Mirage asked,   
concerned about being late.  
  
"Of course, we'll be there before Serena, so we won't miss anything." Mina   
replied.  
  
Once they got home, Mirage went upstairs to her room to drop off her books.   
She heard the phone ring and she picked up the hallway extension.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello, may I speak to Mina Aino, please?" a familiar female voice asked.  
  
"May I ask who's calling."  
  
"Katrina."  
  
Mirage nearly dropped the phone in surprise.  
  
"Umm, yeah. Just a minute and I'll get her."  
  
Mirage ran down the hall to Mina's room.  
  
"Mina, you have a phone call." Mirage said.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"It's Katrina."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Katrina is on the phone."  
  
Mina bolted out of her room to the phone.  
  
"Hello?" she asked.  
  
"Mina? It's Katrina."  
  
"I know." Mina said, quietly.  
  
"Could you meet with me? There are some important things that we need to   
talk about."  
  
"Sure, where do you want to meet?"  
  
"Outside my hotel?"  
  
"I have some things that I have to take care of first, so I'll meet you   
there at 6 o'clock."  
  
"I'll see you then."  
  
Mina hung up the phone with a sigh. Mirage glanced at the blonde and shook   
her head.  
  
"Are you sure that you want to meet with her alone?"  
  
"I owe her that much, Mirage."  
  
"I trust your judgment, Mina. But be careful, you are at risk of getting   
your heart trampled on."  
  
"Let's get to the meeting." Mina said.  
  
The two arrived at the temple a short time later. Raye was about to lecture   
them about being late but Mirage gave her a look that said 'not a good   
time'.  
  
The meeting went as usual and Mina left.  
  
"So why were you late, Mirage?" Raye asked.  
  
"Mina got a phone call from an old friend of hers. Someone who is very   
important to her."  
  
Raye didn't reply and Mirage left with Serena. Mirage didn't say much while   
she and Serena walked towards the park.  
  
"What's the matter, Mirage?"  
  
"Nothing, I'm just worried about Mina."  
  
"She's alright, Mirage. She can..." Serena started.  
  
Mirage heard a familiar scream and she pulled out her brooch.  
  
"Illusion Crystal Activate!"  
"Moon Prism Power!"  
  
"Sailor Venus! Let her go, negatrash!" Illusion yelled.  
  
Venus cried out in pain as the chain of green butterflies tightened around   
her. *Mina, NO!*  
  
"Illusion Spirit Beam!"  
  
The yellow and white beam sliced the monster across the face and the chain   
of butterflies disappeared. Venus fell to her knees and saw something. An   
oval locket. She grabbed it and opened it. Inside was a picture of her,   
Katrina, and Alan. Tears came to her eyes as she looked at the monster.   
*That monster is Katrina.*  
  
"Moon Tiara..."  
  
"No, Sailor Moon, don't! She's human!"  
  
"What?"  
  
The monster recovered and went on the attack. Venus leapt at Sailor Moon and   
knocked her out of the way.  
  
"Let's regroup and make a plan." Illusion said.  
  
The three ran to the harbor with 'Katrina' dead on their heels. Illusion   
skidded to a stop and fired her attack at 'Katrina', knocking her into the   
bay.  
  
"Come on." Moon said  
  
"Get in the boat." Luna said.  
  
"But I can't sail, can you?" Moon cried.  
  
"Sailor Moon, use the Luna pen." Luna said, annoyed.  
  
"Oh, right. Disguise Power! Turn me into a sailor!"  
  
Sailor Moon instantly transformed into a sailor and they jumped in the speed   
boat. Serena started the engine and pushed the throttle full out.  
  
"Venus, are you alright?" Illusion asked.  
  
"They got to her, Mirage." Venus replied, brokenly.  
  
"Who got to who?"  
  
"The Negaverse got to Katrina, That monster is her."  
  
"And here she comes! Speed it up, Sailor Moon." Luna shouted.  
  
Serena pushed the throttle full out and quickly put distance between them   
and the monster.  
  
"So what is your past with that girl, Venus?" Serena asked.  
  
"She was a girl that I while I was in England..." Mina started.  
  
Over the next few minutes all of Venus' past as Sailor V was revealed.  
  
"So we left England and found you guys." Venus finished.  
  
"She doesn't sound like a very good friend to me." Serena commented.  
  
"She couldn't help the way that she felt. Neither could he. Love works that   
way and there's nothing that anyone can do to change it." Venus replied.  
  
The group pulled up to a cruise boat and stowed aboard. Unfortunately they   
hadn't gotten rid of Katrina and she followed them onto the luxury liner.   
The foursome hid until they could think up a plan. 'Sailor' Serena let her   
transformation go and, in a flash of light, returned to being Sailor Moon.   
The light attracted Katrina and she tossed the table, that they were hiding   
under, aside.  
  
"And the cat finds the mice." she snarled.  
  
"I'm no mouse, negatrash! Illusion Spirit Beam!"  
  
The attack hit Katrina at close range blinding her, temporarily. The monster   
lashed out blindly and caught Sailor Illusion. The force of the blow slammed Illusion through one of the large windows. She landed in an unconscious heap on the deck.  
  
"Sailor Illusion!" Venus cried, *You know, Mina, you are probably the closet   
thing that I'll get to a sister.*  
  
Anger flashed in Venus' cerulean eyes.  
  
"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!"  
  
*You know, Mina, you are like the little sister that I never had.*  
  
Venus cried in anguish and pulled the beam to the left, missing Katrina.  
  
"Big mistake, Little Sister." the monster snarled.  
  
*Katrina's still in there!*  
  
"Moon Tiara..."  
  
"Sailor Moon, heal her!" Venus cried.  
  
"But she stole your guy." Sailor Moon said, glowing tiara still in hand.  
  
"But he loves her." Venus said, tears running down her checks.  
  
"Okay. Moon Healing Activation!"  
  
The English policewoman reappeared and collapsed. Venus glanced from the   
unconscious Illusion to Katrina. Getting up slowly, she made her way to   
Illusion. She gently placed the head of her partner, best friend, fellow   
scout and big sister in her lap.  
  
*Katrina is the past...* Venus thought with a tear.  
  
She hastily wiped the tear away and waited for Mirage to wake up.  
*****************************************************************  
to be continued...  
  
Next time on Lost Sailors...  
A mysterious new sailor scout saves the scouts' bacon...  
  
Hope you liked it. Email all comments to: venusangel27@hotmail.com .  
  
Love, Light, and Cheesecake,  
Jessica Willmington Bailey  
  
Check out these sites:  
Princessmercury.cjb.net/  
Princesstyla.cjb.net/  



	3. The Showdown, A Mysterious Sailor Appear...

Lost Sailors  
By: Jessica Willmington Bailey and Lena Sauran  
Rating: PG-13  
  
This story is A.R (Alternate Reality, for those who can't figure it out)   
and involves characters that we made up.  
  
Sailor Moon and Co. do not belong to me, gee darn! The characters (Sun,   
Star, Illusion, and Earth) are copyrighted to Lena   
and myself, so please ask first. Profiles for all of these characters are   
available upon request.  
  
Now that all the technical crap is taken care of, on with the story.  
  
Chapter 3: The Showdown  
  
Over the next few days, the Sailor Scouts faced off against many monsters   
all commanded by either Prince Darien or Malichite. Sailor Illusion noticed   
the heated rivilry between the two generals.  
  
"Did you hear that Serena got into the Rose Finishing School?" Lita asked   
at the meeting.  
  
"Yes, she's taking the princess semenar." Amy added.  
  
"How did she get in? She can't dance, she has no table manners and she can't   
eat properly." Raye said.  
  
"I wonder what it's like." Mirage said, quietly.  
  
"Well there's one way to find out." Mina started, grinning like a   
chesire cat.  
  
"Crash the semenar?" Lita asked.  
  
Mina nodded and smiled.  
  
"Let's do it." Raye said.  
  
Mirage, Luna and Artemis sighed.  
  
"I'm getting a migraine." Mirage said, rubbing the bridge of her nose.  
  
"I know what you mean." Luna replied.  
  
Later that day, the group got into the semenar. Mirage was able to   
convince the countess that they were the foriegn exchange   
students that she was expecting. They were admitted and given   
their dresses and jewelry for the evenings final tests. As they were   
escorted out onto the floor by thier dance partners, they searched   
for Serena. They found her and her poor dance partner trying to   
waltz.  
  
"Hey, Serena, how's it going?" Raye asked as she danced past.  
  
Serena gasped and looked at her friends.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" she asked.  
  
"We had to come and check this out." Lita said.  
  
Amy and Mirage danced by without saying anything. *I always did love the   
waltz.* Mirage thought as she spun around the floor.  
  
Mina, Raye and Serena ended up stepping on their partners' toes numerous   
times.  
  
"Remember, ladies, this is the final course in the Princess Semenar. All   
who's shoulders I touch will pass the Princess Semenar." the countess said.  
  
Mirage saw Lita and Amy get tapped and continued dancing. A few moments   
later she felt the countess touch her shoulder. She smiled slightly   
and continued dancing until the music stopped. She curtsied to her   
partner and turned to listen to the countess.  
  
"All who's shoulders I touched, please go to the foyer where you will   
recieve your diplomas." Countess Rose said.  
  
Lita, Amy, amd Mirage passed a very bummed looking Raye, Mina and Serena.  
  
"Later, girls." Lita said.  
  
The door closed behind the graduates and the three girls sighed, "It's not   
fair."  
  
Mirage, Amy, and Lita walked down the hallway to the foyer. Once entering,   
the three instantly went on guard. The room was filled with wax figurines.  
  
"What's with all the manekins?" Lita asked.  
  
"They're not makekins. They are all ladies that have passed my semenar.   
Lovely posture, don't you think?" Countess Rose said.  
  
"Countess Rose?" Amy cried.  
  
Lightening flashed and a funky sea-mermaid looking creaturn appeared in   
place of Countess Rose.  
  
"Oh no, she's from the Negaverse." Mirage said.  
  
"The name's Polite Society. Pleased to meet you ladies for the first and, I   
assure you, the very last time." the monster said with a curtsy.  
  
"Illusion Crystal..."  
"Jupiter..."  
"Mercury..."  
  
The creature fired it's attack and froze the three girls in mid-phrase.   
Polite Society smirked and walked up to the statuettes. She plucked   
the transformation objects out of their hands with a smile.  
  
  
"Three Sailor Scouts. Won't Mr. Malichite be pleased?" she smirked.  
  
She vanished to reappear in front of the other girls.  
  
"Good evening, ladies." Polite Soceity cooed.  
  
"Ah, it's a monster!" the men yelled, running away.  
  
"Leaving so soon, gentlemen?" she asked, waxing them.  
  
"Now, I know that one of you three is Sailor Moon."  
  
"And how would you know that?" Raye asked.  
  
"Because Sailor Moon would never have what it takes to pass my Princess   
Semenar." Polite Society replied.  
  
"So she's a klutz." Mina said.  
  
"And she's got no manners." Raye added.  
  
"Okay! So I'm not perfect, but you guys are supposed to be my friends!"   
Serena yelled.  
  
"Ah, so you're Sailor Moon."  
  
Luna and Artemis jumped at Polite Society, momentarily distracting her.  
  
The three girls escaped out the window and transformed.  
  
"Venus Power!"  
"Mars Power!"  
"Moon Crystal Power!"   
  
The three finished transforming and confronted Polite Society. Frustrated,   
Polite Society tossed the two cats and waxed them.  
  
"NO! Luna!" Sailor Moon cried.  
"Artemis!" Venus added.  
  
"They're not the only of your friends that I have in my collection."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Mars asked.   
  
Polite Society opened her hand to reveal the wands of Jupiter and Mercury   
and the locket of Illusion.  
  
"I also have Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Mercury, and Sailor Illusion."  
  
Prince Darien appeared beside Polite Society with a bow.  
  
"Good evening, Polite Society." Darien said.  
  
"Good evening, Prince Darien."  
  
"Alright you polite piece of Nega-trash. We want our friends back now!"   
Sailor Moon said.  
  
"Give us the crystal, Sailor Moon and we'll give you back your friends.  
Darien said.  
  
"Mars Fire Ignite!"  
  
Polite Society waxed Mars' fire, much to her surprise.  
  
"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!"  
  
Another waxed attack.  
  
"She waxed my beam and Mars' flame." Venus said.  
  
"What will we do if I can't hit her either?" Sailor Moon asked.  
  
"There's nothing that you can do!" Malichite said, "Prince Darien, leave."   
he added, venom evident in his voice.  
  
Darien ignored him.  
  
"Get the Imperium Silver Crystal!"  
"No! Get Sailor Moon!"  
"Silver Crystal!"  
"Sailor Moon!"  
  
"Solar Star Burst!" a new voice yelled.  
  
The argueing men instantly vanished as an attack hit where they had been   
standing. The Sailor Scouts looked around, bewildered.  
  
"Who threw that?" Prince Darien asked.  
  
A shrill whistle attracted everyone's attention to the roof of the building.   
A sillouette of a sailor scout with long hair contrasted with the full moon.  
  
"This monster is not what it seems, Sailor Moon." a smooth female voice   
called.  
  
The figure quickly jumped away, leaving them alone once again.  
  
"Oh, I have a terrible headache." Polite Society said, messaging her   
temples.  
  
"Oh you poor dear, would you like a cup of cocoa to perk you up?" Sailor   
Moon asked.  
  
"Yes, but it is preferrable to say would you care for a cup of cocoa."   
Polite Society sighed.  
  
"Aha! Moon Healing Activation!"  
  
The countess reappeared in a flash and the three sailor artifacts dropped   
to the ground beside her. Sailor Mars quickly gathered them as Prince   
Darien and Malichite vanished. Sailor Moon sighed and the three made their   
way to the roof to see if they could find anything on this new sailor scout.   
  
In the foyer the three sailor scouts were unfrozen.  
  
"Huh? What happened?" Lita asked, looking at her empty hands.  
  
All of the girls were confused. Mirage, Amy and Lita looked up to see the   
outlines of their comrades in the moonlight. They quickly left the building   
and made their way to Raye's temple. They arrived to find each of their   
friends holding one of their transformation objects in hand.  
  
"Good evening, girls." Serena said, smoothly.  
  
"Lose something?" Raye asked, examining Amy's wand.  
  
"You'll never guess where we found these." Mina smiled, tossing the locket   
of Illusion up and down.  
  
Mirage snatched her locket out of mid-air and glared at her partner. Lita   
and Amy caught their wands as Raye and Serena tossed them to the two girls.  
  
"Enough. We have news to discuss." Artemis said.  
  
"News? What news?" Mirage asked.  
  
"We have a new sailor scout." Luna said.  
  
"What? Where is she?" Lita asked, looking around.  
  
"We don't know who she is or where she came from." Raye said.  
  
"Yeah she just appeared like Tuxedo Mask does...did." Serena said, quietly.  
  
"Well, if she is anything like Tuxedo Mask, she'll arrive just in time to   
save our butts." Mina said.  
  
"What did she look like?" Amy asked.  
  
"Couldn't really tell. All we saw was a sillouette, but she was tall and   
had long hair." Mina said.  
  
"A new sailor scout will be wicked cool." Lita said.  
  
"Yes, we will benefit from a new member." Amy said.  
  
"I agree." Mirage said.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Students, I have a new student. I would like you to meet Rissa Longly."   
the teacher said.  
  
Raye looked at the new girl. She was gorgeous. She had her lengthly red hair   
pulled up in a ponytail that reached her knees.  
  
"Rissa, you may take the seat next to Raye." Ms. Katsuri said.  
  
The girl nodded and walked over to her new seat.  
  
Raye smiled and stuck her hand out to the new girl.  
  
"Hello. My name is Raye Hino, pleased to meet you." Raye said.  
  
"It's a pleasure." the girl said with a smile.  
  
The two shook hands and Raye felt the familier flame, which gave her power,   
in the other girl's touch.  
**************************************************************************  
Tada there is chapter 3. Hope that you are enjoying it.  
Next Time on Lost Sailors: We learn more and the mysterious new sailor   
scout and her origin.  
  
Send all comments to Jess@ venusangel27@hotmail.com and Lena@   
makato_chan9@hotmail.com  
  
Thanks much,  
Jessica and Lena  
  
Check out:  
princessmercury.cjb.net/  
princesstyla.cjb.net/  
  



End file.
